hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster Disciples
The Gangster Disciple Nation is a gang which was formed on the South-side of Chicago in the late 1960s, by David Barksdale, leader of the Black Disciples, and Larry Hoover, leader of the Supreme Gangsters. The two groups united to form the Black Gangster Disciple Nation (BGDN). The gang has made several attempts to legitimize their image. Some members dropped the "B" and began to call themselves GDs or Gangster Disciples. In the 1990s the Gangster Disciples entered into politics in the Chicago tradition of Black Panthers, Black Stone Rangers, Latin Kings, Vice Lords and Young Lords through the formation of the "Growth and Development" movement. Outside of Chicago some gangs will still go by the old name of BGD. Gangster Disciples have been documented in the U.S. military, found in both U.S. and overseas bases. Graffiti characteristic of the Gangster Disciples has been reportedly seen in U.S. military bases in Iraq and Afghanistan. Symbols, signs and emblems Like most major gangs, Gangster Disciples use a well-defined system of symbols to communicate alliances and rivalries. This system is a combination of symbols that represent the Gangster Disciple Nation or the Folk Nation as a whole and symbols that rivals use to represent their organization, typically inverted to show disrespect. BGD is currently the largest gang in Chicago, IL. Colors/apparel Gangster Disciples "represent" with the colors blue, black, grey and white. There are indications that in some very rare and unusual cases, some GD members will adopt what some gang experts and historians refer to as "outlaw" or taboo doctrine, and wear the otherwise-rival Vice Lord color (red) which in a majority of other cases would be counter to the blue, black, grey, and white colors normally associated with GD. Gangster Disciples are known to wear Georgetown Hoyas clothing. Six pointed star The major symbol Gangster Disciples make use of is the six-pointed star (identical in appearance to the Star of David) The fact that this star is known as the Star of David pays homage to co-founder David Barksdale, and the six points are said to represent Love, Life, Loyalty, Understanding , Knowledge , Wisdom . Despite there being no ostensible references to the country of Israel or Jewish religion in most open source literature on the subject of Gangster Disciples, some rival Vice Lord members will at times refer to someone suspected of being an organizational infiltrator, mole, spy, supporter, or sympathizer as being "Jewish." There have been other indications clearly suggesting that many GD members internally have aligned themselves with pseudo-Judaism principles just as rival Vice Lords have aligned themselves with pseudo-Islamic principles which is even further evidenced by the Vice Lord Oath in which Vice lord members swear allegiance to Allah. The second most well known symbol of the Gangster Disciples is the three pointed pitch fork, which is also the basis of their representative hand-sign. A pair of pitchforks may be seen in GD graffiti crossed behind a six pointed star, with the tines of the fork always placed in a vertical position. Since two forks with three tines each make a total of six, this again makes reference to the six-pointed star. The number six plays prominently into most GD symbols. Graffiti Gangster Disciple graffiti is also known to contain: * Heart with wings, each wing having 3 feathers (for a total of 6), typically placed around a six-pointed star. Can be used to represent love for lost members of the organization, or members who are incarcerated. * Inverted shepherd's cane. The cane is a symbol of the Chicago-based Vice Lords, a powerful faction in the People Nation and a top rival of the Gangster Disciples. The cane can be incorporated into the handle of crossed pitchforks, so that the upward facing half is a fork and the downward pointing half is a cane. This both represents the Gangster Disciple Nation and shows disrespect to the Vice Lords. * Inverted pyramid. The pyramid is a Peoples Nation symbol, especially for the Black P Stones. * Inverted cross, with hash marks between the bars. Symbol of the Latin Kings (gang). Rappers and Rap Groups Rappers (72/73) * Young Jeno (Chicago rapper) * Smoke Diggity (rapper) reverbnation 300k savi (RIP) (PDG GD Insain) * [[ KO. ( Killed a day later after dissing chife keef BD rapper) * [[Ca$his (rapper) * GLC (rapper) * killa k (RIP) (D.rose cousin of 600 BD) * [[Lil Scrappy (rapper) * lil dingo ( lean overdose) * [[Lil JoJo (rapper) ‘069 Bricksquad’(Insain) (RIP) * Smylez rapper) 069 Brick squad (Insain) * Lil Jay (rapper) #00 FBG(insain)(JAIL) * Cashout (Chicago rapper) FBG(Insain) * FBG Duck (Chicago rapper) (Insain)hipwiki FBG * 069 terry ) killed after saying jojo world at a party that BD where at (shot 10) * [[ BDK dro)( stabed to death) after saying bdk at a house party) * [[Billionaire Black (rapper) (insain)hipwiki FBG * YB Kenny G (East St. Paul Rapper) * Lil Jeff (Chicago rapper) FBG (Insain) * Young Mello (Chicago rapper) FBG(Insain) * Scarface (rapper) * chife bdk (shot 12 times after trying to rob a Black desple member he knew) * Lil Mister (Chicago rapper) Insane Gangster Disciples/075 Wuga World * King Louis (Chicago rapper) (possibly) hipwiki * Mubu Castro (Chicago rapper) * Mubu Krump (Chicago rapper) * Duke Da Beast (Chicago rapper) * [[ young bear (JAIL) hipwiki * Lil Mouse (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * dre 2 - 4 ) killed by a 4ch after a member from dre,s shot a 4ch.) * [[P Rico (rapper) (Insain)hipwiki ‘069 Bricksquad’ * Max Deizal (rapper) former and now males christian rap ChicagoGospel on PureVolume * TY tha KIDD (rapper) Folk Nation Anthem - 74 GD 6 star 4 life * 6 Tre G (rapper) wikipedia * Dirt (Chicago rapper) * [[ k doo ) he went missing after saying fuck la Capone on Facebook) Dirt (Gangster Disciple) - Six (Rick Ross Diss) New CDQ Dirty NO DJ * Kurrency Kurrency - That's My Colors (GD Anthem) * King Yella (rapper) P.Rico x Billionaire Black x King Yella "GD Chiraq Remix" (EDIT & SHOT BY @Killa_CanonBoiz) * Killa Kellz (Chicago rapper) 069 Bricksquad * JayLoud (rapper) 069 Bricksquad * King Tae Crazy (rapper) *[[ big head )(insain) (he was shot 3 times after asking if there was any BD on this bus after he got of the bus he was shot 6 times) KING TAE CRAZY - "7414" GANGSTA DISCIPLE GDN ANTHEM (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) * Blanco Caine (rapper) OG Larry Hoover (7-4 Mix) - Boss Woo x Blanco Caine x Castro x Bodi Deeder * Castro (Chicago rapper) * Ayoo KD (rapper) hipwiki * Jmac (095 FBE) * ray kalla ( was beat to death by a black dispel rapper bands) ( bands in currently in jail) * Tray Tray (095 FBE) * [[Don Darius (rapper) hipwiki 8 Trey Mob (Manny World) * Black Migo Dex (rapper) hipwiki is a Gangster Disciples gang member from Crazyville (Gangster Disciples set) * Lil Scrapp (rapper) hipwiki member of MOB, a set of the Gangster Disciples gang * Killa Keemo (Chicago rapper) hipwiki 069 bricksquad * GHOSTWRYTA (rapper) DODGE CITY GANGSTA * O.G.K.K. (rapper) @ATLANTAOGKK - WAR PROD. BY SLoMeezyBeatz * Jeda D (Chicago rapper) JEDA D RICK ROSS DISS(LARRY WHO) * DC PROPHITT (rapper) DC PROPHITT - OG LARRY HOOVER ( Official Video ) * V-Slash (rapper) (North Memphis Gangster Disciples) * Vonno (rapper) was a member of Stain Gang, a Gangster Disciples HipWiki * King Samson (Chicago rapper) * [[ Levi bdk ( was shot 9 times and stabbed 12 times after dissing a dead member of the bloods on the bus later that day he was guned down and stabed. HipWiki from the Killa Ward set * Chi Breeze (Chicago rapper) * IL Will (Chicago rapper) * Dutchi (Chicago rapper) * spazz 069 ( was pulling up on a bd gang member the bd member seen the man run out of the whit a 9mm handgun the BD member shot him 5 times and was also shot one time in the leg spazzing 069 later passed away that day) * [[YK Wildend (Chicago rapper) * Mikey Dollaz (Chicago rapper) * Denny G (Chicago rapper) * GD jake) was shot 3 times and lived later he mocked the the attmted killers a day later he was shot one time in the head and passed away due to he's injurys ) * [[Huncho (Chicago rapper) * King Dre (Chicago rapper) * kido killer ( shot after being seen a by a 15 year old BD. he was shot 3 times) * [[King Rico (rapper) * JayFifteen (Chicago rapper) * STAIN (Chicago rapper) * D-BO (Chicago rapper) * Lil Marcuz (Chicago rapper) * Diesel (Chicago rapper) * Cashatik (Chicago rapper) * Reggie Baybee (Chicago rapper) * King Kevo (Chicago rapper) * Taliban Trigga (Chicago rapper) * Boss Tunechi (Chicago rapper) * Boss Shorty (Chicago rapper) * Mazzi (Chicago rapper) * FLIP (Chicago rapper) * HITTZ (Chicago rapper) * Prince Von (Chicago rapper) * Oddy (Chicago rapper) * Top Shotta (Chicago rapper) * Ebone Hoodrich (rapper) Rap Groups * Geto Boys (rap group) * Fly Boy Gang (rap group) hipwiki * Gangstaz Conductin' Bizness Mixtapes * [of Discography of the gang the Gangster Disciples Hoods * (150) Roc Block is a nickname adopted by the NLMB gang, after one of their members named 'Roc' was murdered. Roc Block specifically refers to the area on 79th and Essex in Chicago, Illinois. [http://www.hipwiki.com/tiki-index.php?page=Roc%20Block hipwiki Sets * 8 Trey Mob (Gangster Disciples set) (Manny World) hipwiki * Brick Squad (gang) (069 Bricksquad’) jojo world * East 7th Block (Gangster Disciple Set) (East St. Paul, Mn) * Insane Gangster Disciples (Gangster Disciplesset)/Tooka Gang/St Lawrence Boys(STL)" * 059 MOB (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * 071 Pax Town (Gangster Disciples set) * 075 Wuga World (Gangster Disciples set) * 095 FBE (Gangster Disciples set) * Lakeside * Boss City (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * Face World (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * Ja Ja Gang hipwiki * TuTu Gang hipwiki * CMB (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki CRAZYVILLE DAYSKI a rapper in the set? CMB X CRAZYVILLE DAYSKI- FUCK MAC * Stain Gang (Gangster Disciples set) other sets that is not in hip-hop * Vulture City Gangsta Disciples * East 7th Block Gangsta Disciples (East St. Paul, Mn) * 119 GD(Cleveland,Ohio) * Ghost City 417 hipwiki Original sets from The Supreme Gangsters (16) The father/main branch of the gangster nation) * Imperial Gangsters * African Sniper Gangsters * Raven Gangsters * High Supreme Gangsters * Russian Gangsters * Maniac Gangsters * Mafia Gangsters * 75th Street Syndicate Gangsters * Outlaw Gangsters * 95th Street Supreme Gangsters * Dells Gangsters * West Side Supreme Gangsters * Racketeer Gangsters * East side Syndicate Gangsters * Gent town Gangsters * Black Pimp Gangsters of the West Side Ranks * Regent-Gangster Disciples Rank hipwiki * Dead members * Anthony Ray Welch * Shondale “Tooka” Gregory * Carlton TuTu Archer (hipwiki * Aiki Muhammad http://www.hipwiki.com/tiki-index.php?page=Aikiville-Chicago%20Gang * Lil JoJo (rapper) * JayLoud (rapper) * Lil Jeff (rapper) * Jaro City (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki (Hottie World) * Ladarius Don Darius (rapper) Brisco hipwiki Tributes * R.I.P AIKI (d block 069 brick squad 070) Links * G.D. Musik - GD Anthem * http://www.hipwiki.com/Chi+Wire See Also * Drill music * Black Gangster Disciples * Black Disciples * Black P. Stones * List of Gangster Disciples in Hip-Hop * Folk Nation * List of Gangs * EBK (gang) * Lil Lucc (rapper) Lil Lucc - The Struggle (SGD ANTHEM) Spanish Gangster Disciples Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in the United-States Category:Gangs in North America Category:Gangs in Chicago Category:Folk Nation Category:Gangster Disciples Category:Gangster Disciples in Hip-Hop Category:ChicagoGangs.com Category:African-American gangs